La despedida
by Ugly Kitty
Summary: Serie de viñetas en torno a Remus Lupin, y sus diferentes reacciones luego de lo ocurrido en Hp y la orden del fenix. Slash.


**Bastantes incoherencias y errores de canon.**

**Serie de viñetas, casi sin relación entre si, y en desorden temporal sobre Remus y la muerte de Sirius. Si algo de esto fuera mío, yo sería inglesa, millonaria y toda las saga de HP hubiera terminado con una boda homosexual entre estos dos. **

**(Culpen a Shakira y a su nueva canción para "El amor en los tiempos del cólera")**

* * *

_La despedida._

Ese maldito chaleco de lana azul le estaba mirando desde la mañana. Cuando se levantó y abrió los ojos, con el infinito dolor de quién a llorado durante horas y horas y solo se ha dormido a base de tranquilizantes muggles, esa jodida cosa estaba sobre la mesita junto a la puerta.

Trago duro. Y paso unos horribles cinco minutos sin saber que hacer, tratando de entender cosas que ya no valían la pena.

_¿Se puede romper mi corazón, otra vez?_

Se levanto con un paso tambaleante y se acerco a la prenda de lana azul, tropezándose, tratando de evitar el contacto.

La toco. Se la llevo a la nariz con las manos temblorosas.

Chucho.

Amigo.

Amante.

Y un grito ahogado salio de lo más profundo de su cuerpo, donde el lobo y el hombre se unen y lloran al caído. A la estrella que se apaga en el firmamento, dejando a la luna brillante. Sola.

------------------

- ¿Vino?

Remus lo miró unos segundos antes de asentir levemente. La casa parecía estar vacía salvo por ellos dos. Pero eran las tres de la mañana así que no podía asegurar nada.

Camina hasta él y toma la copa con ambas manos.

-Gracias Severus.- susurra y se sienta junto a la chimenea, frente a Snape.

-¿Quieres brindar?- La pregunta lo descoloca un poco. Levanta los ojos y trata de descifrar la expresión de Severus. Pero es imposible entender a un oclumántico.

"_Por Sirius, por la vida, por la muerte, por mi, por tí…"_

-No- Sorbe un poco- No quiero.

"_Por lo que pudo haber sido, por lo que será, por lo que seré…"_

-Está bien.

"_Por tener que seguir adelante sin ti, pulgoso de mierda"_

------------------

Se abrazó a si mismo, tratando de que el frío no se colara por su ropa raída, y camino rápidamente hacía el supermercado frente a él. Molly no quería dejarlo salir, tenía miedo de que cometiera alguna locura. Pero las cosas simples de la vida, ir de compras, regar el jardín, era lo único que le impulsaba a seguir adelante.

Volver a tener una vida.

"_Ya lo hice una vez…La segunda no debe ser tan difícil"_ Pero el auto convencimiento era un poco menos efectivo de lo que le gustaría.

El jazz lo hizo paralizarse unos segundos. Un sujeto tocaba el saxo, con una chaqueta bastante parecida a la suya _"Al menos igual de pobre…"_ y tenia a sus pies unas cuantas monedas.

Mierda. No. _"Todo menos Jazz" _

Sabe que esta paralizado frente a él, que le tiembla el alma, que la gente lo comienza a mirar raro.

- Una moneda, por favor- Tiene la voz rasposa-…En el nombre la música

De su música.

El sollozo se le atasca en la garganta, pero de todos modos las manos vuelan a taparle los ojos húmedos.

Y el hombre vuelve a tocar. Desde el comienzo.

------------------

Bajo las escaleras lentamente, volviendo a acostumbrarse a esa sombría casa. Teniendo que rearmar su percepción de las cosas. Acomodarlas para poder comprender que esa casa ahora es solo una casa horriblemente vacía y no su estación de descanso entre unos brazos morenos y una sonrisa perruna.

La cocina estaba llena de gente. Tonks tenía la decencia de lucir unos cabellos respetuosamente castaños, y la indecencia de mirarle con ojos de cordero. La señora Weasley se agachaba sobre el caldero. Todos los demás le miraron ansiosamente unos segundos para luego volver a sus desayunos.

- Remus cariño- Molly agito la cuchara en su dirección y él pudo comprobar que tenía los ojos rojos- ¿Quieres desayunar? Has comido tan poco desde…

Remus la corto con un movimiento de la mano, era innecesario recalcar lo obvio. Ella enrojeció y desvió la mirada.

- Yo…- No se había dado cuenta de lo desgastada que estaba su voz- Esta bien Molly, yo…

- Siéntate querido, te haré unas tostadas.

Se dejo caer junto Tonks, curiosamente el único puesto vació de la mesa, y espero la comida, evitando las miradas de los presentes. No tenía que dar ninguna explicación. Ninguna.

- ¿Café querido?

- ¡No!- No había querido sonar tan cortante- No más café. _"Nunca más café"_

Molly lo miró con tristeza, y dejo fuera de vista la tasa favorita de Sirius. Solo después de eso, y de que el penetrante olor a café que había sentido durante unos extraños momentos, ya que nadie lo bebía, hubiera pasado, Remus pudo probar bocado.

-----

- ¿Puedo pasar Remus?- La voz dulce de la chica le despierta de un sueño ligero, plagado de pesadillas y de ojos azules. Casi se lo agradece, pero aún es solo casi.

- ¿Puedo…?- Se siente tentado a decirle que no. Pero no esta en su personalidad hacerle daño a la gente, Así que le dice "adelante" con la voz pastosa y adormilada, mientras se sienta sobre la cama.

Ella entra y le sonríe. Es tan servicial y cabezotas que cada vez que la ve, Remus siente una oleada de exasperación teñida con simpatía. Ella esta encaprichada con su persona, y Remus más que tierno, como lo encuentra el resto de la orden, le da un poco de rabia.

El lado izquierdo de su cama aún no esta frío cuando otra persona ya esta intentando meterse en el.

- ¿Qué pasa Nymphadora?- No sabe por que, pero al decir su nombre completo siente que pone una barrera invisible entre los dos.

- Umm…- A ella se le enrojecen las mejillas y las puntas del pelo- Me preguntaba si puedes ayudarme a…umm…Mover unas cajas del sótano, creo que hay algo raro allá arriba y…umm…- Esa es la excusa más pobre que ha escuchado para ligar. Pero cuando va a negarse el maldito chaleco azul le vuelve a mirar. Retándolo. Y la voz de Sirius tan clara en su cabeza, gamberra y adolescente.

"_Tienes tanta suerte de que me tengas babeando detrás de tu culo, Lupin…El día que tu aprendas como coquetear con gracia, Snape se lavara el pelo."_

Era su patético y adorable modo de decirle que no lo dejara.

Y Remus odio a Sirius con intensidad cuando se dio cuenta que hasta ese mismo minuto nunca había querido dejarlo. Nunca había querido saber ligar. Ni siquiera esos doce años de soledad, porque, pese a todo, él seguía vivo.

- De acuerdo Tonks- El apodo puesto a propósito al final de la frase con lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa en sus labios. Se levanto y camino hacia ella. La joven parecía un cachorro ansioso. Remus espera que no se haga pis encima.

- Lleva un abrigo…Esta bastante frío arriba.

Él tomo el chaleco azul que estaba sobre la mesita junto a la puerta, y sin respirar se lo puso. Aspirando aquel olor familiar y querido, dejando que este lo abrazara y le reconfortara un poco el corazón herido.

Suspiró. Y la siguió al desván sin dejar de olisquear la lana.

------------------

En Grimmauld place estaba prohibido fumar. Desde el día que Arthur Weasley casi había muerto de un ataque de asma producto del olor del cigarro que Sirius fumaba en el comedor, Molly lo había vetado por completo.

Por supuesto ni él ni Sirius dejaron de hacerlo. Pero ahora solo se fumaba en la privacidad de la habitación, con el aletargamiento post sexo y una risa tonta por saberse rompiendo las reglas. Compartiendo un cigarro entre beso y beso.

Esa risa de maleante, entre dientes, que tenía. Con los ojos entre cerrados y los labios apenas abiertos.

Hay días que no puede entender como se supone que tiene que vivir el resto de su vida sin esa risa.

Que lo asfixian los recuerdos y la ausencia. Que su cuerpo ruega por un poco de nicotina, pero no se siente suficientemente valiente como para encender un cigarrillo por si solo. Entonces, como hoy, sale, envuelto en aquel chaleco azul, que le queda demasiado grande, y con un encendedor en el bolsillo. Solo por si acaso.

Sale de la casa y se pierde en Londres muggle, no va a museos o tiendas, solo sale y se pierde y ve si la soledad se aplaca en el centro de la ciudad.

Nunca funciona. Pero tampoco se atreve a fumar ahí.

Tan solo y tan acompañado a la vez.

------------------

Charlie Weasley es el integrante de la familia que más le gusta. Molly siempre los sienta juntos, entre él y Tonks, en la mesa. Lo más lejos de Bill posible. Seguramente por que todos lo encuentran muy parecido a Sirius. El cabello largo, el colgante, el tipo rebelde sin causa y todo eso. Remus se ofende un poco al pensar que ella prefiere de nuera a Fleur que a él. Pero no debe ser el orgullo de una madre tradicionalista que su hijo sea gay, así que lo aguanta con una sonrisa.

Además Charlie le gusta más que Bill.

¡El sujeto doma dragones joder! Si eso no es ser un gamberro de corazón, entonces su concepto de gamberrismo ha estado equivocado durante casi cuarenta años.

Cuando vuelve de su paseo citadino, aún con la angustia alojada en su pecho, y el corazón en la mano lo ve sentado en el suelo frente a donde debería estar la casa, al otro lado de la calle. Lleva una gabardina negra y tiene un cigarro colgándole de los labios.

Y a Remus se le remueven cosas que no quiere que se remuevan, justo debajo del estomago, mientras él levanta un poco la mano, agarrando el cigarrillo, y le dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

- Eh, sabía que me eras familiar- Le dice, mientras palmea el piso junto a él, invitándolo a sentarse.- O eras tu, o era un jodido mortífago y yo me convertía en puré pelirrojo.

Se ríe entre dientes y joder, Remus se desarma a su lado.

Por que él es el único que se da cuenta que Charlie es el más parecido a Sirius de los hermanos, no Bill.

- ¿Quieres?- Le ofrece, y Remus alarga la mano y toma el cigarro entre sus dedos huesudos. Debería molestarle compartir el tabaco con él. Frente a la casa de Sirius, tan cerca su cama. Con su olor en la nariz.

Pero no le molesta. Y se lo lleva a los labios y aspira fuerte. No le molesta, coño. No.

- Estas llorando.- La nicotina le quema la garganta y las lágrimas las mejillas frías, mientras Charlie lo mira como Tonks, o como Sirius, o como nadie en particular, con aceptación y un poco de lástima y eso que le dice a Remus que no se ira solo a la cama esta noche.

- Gracias…Lo necesitaba- Se lo devuelve mientras las lagrimas siguen cayendo silenciosas de sus mejillas. Charlie aspira con fuerza, y luego lo apaga contra su bota de piel de dragón.

- Voy a besarte ahora.- Le toma el rostro y le limpia las mejillas con los pulgares.

Está bien.- Y siente que es bastante macabro que le besen mientras lleva puesta la ropa, el olor, la esencia, del único sujeto que a amado en la vida.

------------------

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, dejando las bolsas en el piso, para luego bajar la tapa del wc, sentarse sobre esta y si dobles miradas comenzar a sacar las cosas de la bolsa.

Hojillas de gillete.

Un frasco de pastillas antidepresivas muggles.

Las dejo en el suelo frente a él y las miro con curiosidad. Seguramente los métodos mágicos eran mucho menos dolorosos y bastante más rápidos. Pero en estos momentos de su vida estaba bastante peleado con la magia.

"_Suicidarse es de maricas, Moony"_

Estaban sobre la cama de Sirius y acaban de hacer el amor como perros. Ahora el moreno jugueteaba con su pelo mientras él le escribía poemas de amor con sudor en el pecho. Sirius siempre decía esos comentarios que no venían al caso. Remus estaba demasiado acostumbrado como para tomárselos en serio.

"_Acabas de follarte a un hombre Padfoot…"_ Le había respondido, con un beso en el ombligo

"_Detalles" _había respondido él, empujándole con suavidad la cabeza para que fuera un poco más abajo.

"_Joder Sirius"_ Piensa mientras abre, con la mano firme y el corazón acelerado _"Yo siempre fui el más marica de los dos"_

* * *

**Sus reviews son mi sueldo : )**


End file.
